The Maid and the Alien
by xillicit
Summary: A Maid-Sama story with the outline of the classic Beauty and the Beast. Prince Usui Takumi trapped in the Walker Castle as the pheromonal alien. Bookworm Ayuzawa Misaki enters the Walker Castle as the bodyguard maiden! What trials await the Maid as she tries to free the Alien from his thorny fate?
1. Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama nor any of the characters in it. All credits go to Hiro Fujiwara.

* * *

"Usui-sama, we will be arriving in Seika Kingdom soon. Would you please let us get you ready for the grand announcement?"

"Announcement... announcement... announcement..." The endless echoes bouncing off the empty halls of the majestic Walker castle, seemingly mocked the solitary resident.

" _What's the point in making all these announcements anyway? No one has ever managed to complete the_ _rose pétales_ _,"_ he silently thought.

Sighing, the lone blond arose from his pristine throne and glided into the dressing room. It was a feast for the eyes: in there laid rows and rows of royal garment made from the finest silk in the country. Yet, the peculiar blond paid no heed.

A little blue teapot hopped in after him and started combing through the large mountain of clothes that could probably clothe multiple Kingdoms.

"Shall we go with this suit Usui-sama? It would compliment your dazzling emerald eyes perfectly!" chimed the little teapot.

"Whatever you deem fit Satsuki-san, it will not matter anyway."

The little teapot let out a sharp indignant whistle. "Usui-sama! You cannot give up hope! There must be someone right for you out there!" she lectured. Usui, knowing full well that he couldn't win against Satsuki-san, gave her a reassuring smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Misaki-chan! Won't you go out with us today? The weather's perfect for the festival." squealed a delighted pink-haired lady.

"I... I think I would like to stay indoors today Sakura-chan," Misaki guiltily confessed.

"Please Misaki-chi? It'll be so much more fun with you!" she pleaded.

"I'm really sorry Sakura-chan, but a new batch of books just came in today and I'm really excited to see them!" Misaki said sheepishly.

"Ah, that's alright. We'll head over first and you can join us when if feel like it," Shizuko nodded sympathetically.

And that was the end of the conversation as Shizuko pulled the ever-insistent Sakura towards the festival.

Misaki smiled to herself as she headed to her favourite bookstore: Licht Stories.

"Good morning Erika-san!" Misaki beamed.

"Ah, Misaki! Good morning!" Erika replied.

"Are the new books here yet?" Misaki asked as she scanned the room searching for the books like a child in a candy store searching for her favourite candy.

Erika couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Yup! They're right there in th...

Before Erika could finish her words, she was interrupted by the (unwelcomed) arrival of a certain blond.

"Misaki dear, where were you?" Tora purred, "I was looking everywhere for you."

A shiver went down Misaki's spine. _"Oh god, not Tora again"_ she thought grimly to herself.

"Well, I was looking forward to some **alone** time, if you get what I mean," Misaki sassed.

"Alone time? With me? I know you miss me dearie, no one can resist this handsome face," Tora smirked, flashing her his killer smile.

Misaki was reaching her limits, " _Doesn't he have the slightest bit of shame? I can't believe someone like that actually exists!"_

Misaki made a desperate attempt to divert Tora's attention, "Aren't you supposed to be at the festival? Seeing as you **are** the star and all."

"Well that I am my little bunny. And that's why you're coming with me to the festival!" Tora sang as he carried Misaki, bridal-style, out of the bookstore.

"Also, you should really stop being such a bookworm! It's really unbefitting of your pretty little face." he remarked.

Now that pissed Misaki off. _"What's wrong with liking books?!"_

"What do you mean by that? I can do whatever I want!" she fumed, "Let go of me this instance!"

Misaki fought tooth and nail to get out of the suffocating "embrace" but he merely tightened his grip on her.

Tora leaned in and whispered, his breath tickling her ear, "So feisty my dear Misaki. But no matter, I love feisty ones. They're better in bed." With that, he gave her a wink and carried on with his (more like their since Misaki could not escape) merry way to the festival.

Misaki could feel her blood boiling with every word he said, her demon aura slowly seeping out as she was about to explode.

"TORA YOU ASS..." she started screaming.

But fate wouldn't let Misaki finish her conversations; her angry rant was drowned out halfway by the sound of blaring trumpets.

 _"We're already here at the festival?"_ she thought to herself in panic, _"Oh no! Everyone must be looking at Tora! I've got to get out!"_

Lucky for Misaki, contrary to her fears, all eyes had turned to the source of the commotion; a blue-haired lad with misty glasses. Seeing that Tora was also distracted, she managed to slip out of his hold.

"Hear ye hear ye, Prince Usui Takumi, the second prince of the Walker Kingdom, has decided to look for a bride in the Kingdom of Seika. All maidens between the ages of 17-21 are welcomed to attend the royal ball 3 days from now."

Loud gasps could be heard from the growing crowd. There was a buzz in the air as many wondered about the mysterious prince.

"Do you think he'll be handsome?"  
"Who cares? He's definitely rich!"  
"I'll be crowned a princess! A queen even!"

The messenger silenced the crowd and continued, "Prince Takumi will also be looking for bodyguards to protect the maidens taking part in the selection. As such, able-bodied fighters above the age of 18 are invited to the try-outs 3 days from now. If you are selected, you will be paid handsomely for your service."

Misaki, whom had zoned out a few moments ago, snapped back to reality.

 _"Paid handsomely?"_ she smiled to herself _, "It would be great to have some extra cash on hand... Suzuna would be able to spend on herself and mum wouldn't have to work so hard!"_

All this while, Tora was seething in the background.

 _"How dare this alien prince try to steal my fans? I will not live this down! He's even got Misaki smiling over him!"_ he grimly thought as he glanced at his love, reaching over instinctively to stake his claim.

Just as Tora attempted to wrap Misaki in his arms, a mysterious figure dashed towards them, sending Tora sailing through the air and Misaki all over the floor.

"Misaki-chi! Will you be going to be ball?" Sakura asked excitedly. The mysterious figure turned out to be just an overexcited Sakura running at speeds of 40km/hour. Behind her was a panting Shizuko, still trying to catch up.

Misaki was still seeing stars as slowly got up. "Ah Sakura-chan! It's dangerous to run around like that!" she reprimanded.

Sakura looked down at her feet and apologised, "Sorry Misaki-chi!"

"But I was really just too excited!" she exclaimed as she looked at Misaki with gleeful eyes.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of attending the ball per se. It's just not something that would interest me." Misaki explained.

"Oh please go with us Misaki! Shizuko promised that she would go with me but only if you went along too! I don't want to end up there alone!" Sakura cried.

Misaki relented and reassured Sakura with a smile, "Alright, alright. I'll go with you guys to the castle."

"Yay! Misaki, you're the best!" Sakura proclaimed and gave her a tight hug. "Shizuko! We're going to the ball!" she shouted to the clueless and still-breathless Shizuko that had finally managed to catch up.

Misaki smiled at scene unravelling in front of her. _"Well, I am technically going to the castle. Just to the try-outs and not the ball. It wouldn't hurt for them not to know."_ she thought mischeviously to herself.

* * *

Author's remarks:

Hello readers! :) Just wanted to apologise in advance for my writing style. I'm not exactly good with my words nor do I have a flair in writing. I'm writing this story only because the idea popped into my head and I thought it was really cute. I'm still not sure about the details but will iron it out as I go along. I will be seeking feedback and suggestions on how to continue the story from time to time so please do participate actively so that you get to read something that you enjoy! Hope that you guys have fun reading the story!


	2. Try-outs or the Ball?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama nor any of the characters in it. All credits go to Hiro Fujiwara.

* * *

\- 3 days later-

" _Hope that I'm not too late!"_ Misaki thought as she ran towards the town square. She had to work a double shift at Maid Latte that day for money to fix the broken house door.

"Misaki! Over here," Sakura called out.

Misaki gave her friends the once-over and immediately felt self-conscious. Sakura was in a puffy purple knee-length dress with a heart-shaped neckline, her candy pink hair tied up in an intricate braid. Shizuko, although plainer, was in an elegant full-length black dress. Misaki, on the other hand, was wearing her work attire: a plain white blouse with a long black skirt, minus the waitress apron.

"Misaki! Do you want to go change first?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"It's alright! I'll change at the castle. We're already late because of me!" Misaki simply brushed it off and started herding her companions towards the castle.

 _"Besides, I can't let them see me in my other attire! They'll know that I'm going to the try-outs for sure!" she_ contemplated.

The trio made their way to the looming castle, each with something on their mind.

 _"I can't wait to see the Prince!"_  
 _"I'm definitely going to get the job!"_  
 _"Why did I agree to come along in the first place?"_

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Usui-sama. It's almost time for the ball!" Satsuki-san chirped.

"I'm won't be going to the ball," Usui stated.

Satsuki-san couldn't believe her ears. "But Usui-sama! All the maidens are already gathering!" she exclaimed, voice filled with panic.

"Send Shirokawa in my stead then," Usui countered."

"Usui-sama! Shirokawa-kun isn't you. And he isn't exactly a ladies man either. He'll definitely scare away the maidens!" Satsuki-san reprimanded.

Usui answered without hesitation, "Isn't that for the best? The first _pétales_ is for the girl to look pass my physical appearance, is it not? We can do both the selection and the trial at once. It'll end faster."

Satsuki debated back and forth with Usui until she could no longer find any reasons to argue with.

"Alright Usui-sama, as you wish," Satsuki conceded and left Usui to be.

 _"Hmm... What should I do now?"_ a bored Usui pondered. _"Maybe I should brush up on my sparring skills. It's been too long since I've had any practice. Now where are they holding the try-outs? Was it the training arena?"_

Usui changed into a white shirt, khaki three-quarters, and topped off the outfit with a simple hat to hide his face. As he wandered around the castle, realisation hit him, _"I wonder how many years it has been since I've last walked around the castle."_

The sound of swords clashing snapped him out of his deep thoughts. He had reached the training arena. Usui entered and took a seat in a small corner, watching as the candidates strolled in one by one. There were altogether about 50 candidates but none particularly caught his eye.

Suddenly, without warning, a small knife flew into the arena and hit the dartboard 20 metres away, shocking several candidates.

A peeved young man with black hair strolled in. "All those who were startled by the knife, please kindly leave the arena. You are most definitely not suitable for this position" he coldly advised. A few weaker-looking candidates scampered out upon the warning; the rest remained unmoved.

Usui smirked to himself, _"So Kurosaki is testing this round of candidates huh? This will be interesting."_

Kurosaki cleared his throat loudly to capture the attention of his candidates once more. He explained the criterial for the selection, "I will be expecting nothing but the best from those who have chosen to stay. Best skills, best attitude..."

"Sorry I'm late!" shouted a young lady of about 20 as she entered the arena. She was wearing a plain white shirt along with long pants but had pretty eyes.

Kurosaki eyed the newcomer and replied, "The ball is down the hall, 3 floors up. Turn right and you'll find the staircase there."

"Sorry Mister, I'm actually here for the try-outs," the young lady replied.

This caught the interest of Usui and he perked up almost immediately. _"A lady trying for the position of a bodyguard? How commendable. She looks a little small though,"_ he mused.

Kurosaki raised a brow but continued, "I expect bodyguards under me to be punctual and respectful. You've already flouted the first rule. I don't think you're suitable."

"Please just give me a chance. I won't disappoint you," she interjected.

Kurosaki eyed Usui for approval. Of course he had already noticed Usui's presence; he was one of the head bodyguards after all. Usui nodded, signalling his approval.

Kurosaki grunted, "Fine. If you can pass the tests I will consider you. Don't expect any to be cut any slack just because you are a girl."

The young lady's face lighted up.

Usui smirked at that sight, _"What an intriguing girl. Better keep an eye on her."_

"Alright, let's continue. As I was saying, I will be expecting nothing but the best from you lot. I will be testing you today on your strength, agility, and ability to think on the spot. The first test will be knife throwing," Kurosaki elaborated, "Throw these knifes as accurately as possible at the those boards from here."

The remaining 43, no 44 now, candidates stepped up to the mark and attempted to throw their knifes.

Misaki confidently threw hers. Clang. The knife hit the floor.

" _Huh? I missed?"_ Misaki stared in disbelief. She looked around and saw that all the other candidates had missed too, except for the blond standing beside her.  
Usui, feeling Misaki's gaze on him, turned to face her with a curious look.

"May I help you?" Usui asked.

Misaki asked in wonder, "How are you able to hit your target when everyone else is missing?"

Usui cocked his head to the side and smirked, "Didn't you say that you wouldn't disappoint the tester? I guess asking for help isn't really going to impress him is it?"

Upon hearing that, Misaki's face turned red with embarrassment and she promptly returned to her task at hand. She picked up a second knife and observed it closely, _"Huh, it's slightly bent. No wonder no one's hitting the target."_

" _Almost no one,"_ she corrected herself.

" _Let's see. If its bent like this, it'll hit the target if I throw it like that instead,"_ she concluded.

Thud. "Yes!" Misaki mentally exclaimed, her face breaking into a wide smile. She turned to the blond beside her, fully intending to challenge his previous statement about her lack of abilities. Yet, she found herself looking into his hypnotising emerald eyes that were already staring at her. Misaki flushed and averted her eyes, busying herself with the rest of her knifes. The rest of her knifes hit the target effortlessly.

"That's the end of the knife throwing test. Candidates who missed with more than half their knifes, please leave," Kurosaki announced. At least half the room left, leaving roughly 20 candidates in the room.

"The next test will be a obstacle course. Please get from this end to the other end within 3 minutes," Kurosaki stated.

Misaki eyed the obstacle course. I didn't look hard, but the walls were high, really high. She would need to make a really high jump to reach the top. The candidates all started stretching themselves, getting their body conditioned.

At the sound of the whistle, the candidates dashed forward.

Both Misaki and Usui easily made it pass the obstacles while some of the other physically weaker candidates fell behind.

Misaki sped up as she reached the wall, trying to gain speed to make a high leap while a certain blond trailed behind her.

Bam. Misaki couldn't get high enough and slammed into the wall. As she was preparing for another jump, she felt a pair of strong hairs lifting her up.

"Wah?!" Misaki exclaimed in shock.

"Grab the ledge," the velvety voice commanded.

"Who are you?" Misaki demanded.

"Are you sure you want to ask this now? You only have 30 seconds left," the voice informed her.

Misaki couldn't risk getting eliminated and did as she was told. She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself onto the top. She turned around intending to assist her unknown partner only to see the blond effortlessly leap onto the wall.

Misaki couldn't believe her eyes. "You again?!" she asked in surprise.

"20 seconds," Usui taunted.

Realisation hit Misaki and she ran towards the finishing line with all her might, desperate to make the timing while Usui simply speed-walked alongside her.

"5…4…3…2…1… Time's up" Kurosaki signaled. "Candidates who did not make the timing, please leave," he added. "As for the rest, take a 5 minute break while I prepare for the next test."

" _Hmm… Her waist is so tiny,"_ Usui mused and stared at his hands, remembering how she fit so well in his hands. He was in such deep thought that he didn't notice Misaki walking over to him.

"Erm, thank you for helping me just now," Misaki murmured.

Usui snapped out of his daydreaming and gave her his heart throbbing smile. "You're welcome milady."

"The remaining candidates, please gather around," Kurosaki interrupted.

"You will now be paired up with another candidate for a hand-to-hand combat test. It does not matter if you win or lose against your opponent. As long as you have the skills, you will be selected. This is the last test, so give it your all," he advised.

"Please pair up with the person on your right now and enter one of the 6 rings set up for the test," he instructed

Misaki was all ready to spar. Although she was physically weaker, her small build gave her advantage in terms of speed. " _On my right? That'll be… the weird blond again!_ " she realised.

"Are you ready milady?" Usui asked as he guided Misaki towards the ring.

Misaki felt bad that she had to fight someone whom previously helped her but hey, nothing is going to get in her way of getting the job.

Yet, it seemed that fate was pulling a prank on her. She kept attacking while her opponent merely dodged all her attacks. _"How am I going to impress the instructor if I can't land any blows or even show my defensive skills against him?"_ Misaki angrily thought.

The moment she lost focus, she slipped on the uneven flooring and fell.

Misaki closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that would come with falling on the floor. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes only to see the same mesmerising emerald eyes staring at her.

"Are you ok?" Usui enquired. Misaki blushed a scarlet red; it was the second time she was saved by the blond, whose name she still did not know.

"That's enough. I've made my decision regarding the selected candidates. Everyone here except Hiro, Kaeda, and Mauyi has passed," Kurosaki announced.

"For the selected candidates, welcome to your new job. You will be provided accommodation here in the castle for ease of your job. You will be paid at the end of each week that you work here. Please report back here tomorrow morning with your luggage if any. If there are no questions, you are dismissed for the day. Thank you for coming down tonight," Kurosaki grunted.

Misaki jumped for joy upon hearing that she got selected. _"I've got to tell Mum and Suzuna about this! And of course, Sakura and Shizuko too!"_ she thought to herself.

" _Wait, oh no! Sakura! Shizuko! I forgot about they're waiting for me at the ball! I need to change quickly!"_ Misaki panicked. Usui, who had been watching her from the start, laughed internally at her rapidly changing facial expressions.

As she darted out of the arena, Usui could not contain his curiousity and followed after her.

Misaki quickly found a room and changed into her her mum's old dress. It was a knee-lengthed white dress with a simple bow at the back.

"Argh, where was the ballroom again?" she thought to herself as she scurried out of the room.

"Where are you going?" the familiar velvety voice asked.

Misaki stopped in her tracks, shocked to see the blond again. "Is he stalking me?" she thought incredulously.

"Are you trying to find the ballroom?" Usui pressed.

"How did you know?! Are you reading my mind!" Misaki accused.

Usui grinned and pointed out, "Well, you're in a skirt. I just thought that you were going to the ball. Unless… You were dressing up for me?"

Misaki froze, heat rushing to her checks.

"I was most certainly not! I am going to the ball. Do you have a problem with that?" she shot back.

Usui bowed and held out his hand, "There is no problem I assure you. Then may I have the honour of escorting you there?"

Misaki contemplated for a while before relenting. She really needed to get to the ball and had no clue where it was. He, on the other hand, seemed to know his way around exactly and had helped her multiple times before.

"By the way, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Usui asked as he guided her towards the ballroom.

"Misaki. Ayuzawa Misaki. How about you?" Misaki replied.

"Just a stranger who loves to help pretty ladies like you," Usui winked.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Do you think Misaki is lost? It's been quite awhile since she left to change," Shizuko commented.

"We should have gone with her in the first place. Let's go look for her." Sakura suggested.

"Dear esteemed ladies, thank you for waiting. The Prince will be arriving shortly. We ask that no one leaves during this short wait," the blue haired lad announced.

Shizuko frowned upon hearing the announcement, "I guess we just have to find her later Sakura-chan."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shined atop the long flight of stairs.

"Presenting the guest-of-honour for tonight," the blue haired lad announced.

A blond stepped into the spotlight. Gasps were heard from the crowd (though not in a good way). The blond did not look like what many had anticipated; he had a intimidating look and a sloppy attire. "Let's get this party started!" Shirokawa shouted and gave a rocker hand sign.

"Wow. This prince sure is... Different?" Shizuko remarked.

Sakura bawled, "He's definitely not the prince I dreamt of! When will I ever find my Prince Charming?"

"Let's just find Misaki and leave Shizuko-chan," Sakura sighed dejectedly.

Oblivious to their surroundings, they did not realise that the "prince" had been walking towards them.

"My lady, would you like to dance with me?" he invited Shizuko.

This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Author's remarks:

Thank you so much for the reviews that you guys gave! It really motivated me to finish the next chapter!

I'm contemplating whether to have Sakura and Shizuko eliminated from the selection and out of the castle (and doing so means that I will have more time to focus on Usui x Misaki) or keep Sakura and Shizuko but hired as maids (and doing so means that I will attempt to bring in Kuuga so that you have Sakura x Kuuga as well as create an OOC romance between Shizuko and Shirokawa). Do let me know what you guys prefer by commenting below!


End file.
